


关于一些花落的瞬间

by Ridiculousparadise



Series: 那些花儿 [5]
Category: TF 家族, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)
Genre: F/M, 刘婉单向性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 刘婉的手套有着纷繁复杂的蕾丝，Vivian只觉得很暖
Relationships: Liu Yaowen/Zhu Zhixin
Series: 那些花儿 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695520
Kudos: 2





	关于一些花落的瞬间

刘婉婚礼在定在盛夏，地点是致家托人订好的魁省某庄园。

宋璇查看女儿学校邮件时在一堆教学通知里发现了夹杂其中的请柬。

晚上她和马骐睡觉前聊天，躺在床上快睡着了才想起这件事还没说。

“我下个月要去一趟魁北克。”

“见刘婉？”

“是，刘婉要和致家的儿子结婚了”

“下个月刚好不是Vivian冬假，顺便带Vivian过去？”

马骐还是没说要去，宋璇心里不太舒服，想了想也没什么指责的正当性。

宋璇盘算了一下，又和刘婉商量了半天，把自己的私人牙科诊所关张了一礼拜，提前过去陪刘婉筹备。

马骐把她们送到机场门口，Vivian在车停稳后乖乖和爹地say goodbye，一下车就拉着宋璇头也不回地去买零食。马骐把行李箱给她们办好了托运，微信了一下宋璇就动身回程了。

她们在快到达，周围人开始把棉袄羽绒服什么的一脱，宋璇一拍脑门才发现坏了，没带夏装。

她给刘婉忙不迭发了求救信，刘婉回了一个ok的手势，她原以为是刘婉或者致新的助理来接应她们，没想到是刘婉本人。

她和刘婉很久没见，刘婉接机出口等她们，好在机场气温不是很高，刘婉看着穿着小兔子棉袄圆滚滚的Vivian笑得眼睛眯起来。

刘婉开了自己的车过来，没带司机，刘婉一边开车一边问她的近况。

“Vivian都长这么大了”刘婉的语气像是很唏嘘。

她们见面不多，刘婉见Vivian也只一次，宋璇婚礼后Vivian出生不久。

宋璇坐在后排，只能从后视镜看刘婉的小半张脸，刘婉刚好也在瞥她，两个人视线交汇在一起。

刘婉的车载播放器在放Green day。

空气却好像在那一秒静默下来，也不知道是谁先笑了，两个人就跟着轻轻唱起来。

魁北克的夏天其实不像任何一个她们一起度过的夏天，可是好像又没有什么不同。

Vivian做了小花童，穿着繁复长裙的刘婉一路牵着她，她的小花篮里装满了白色的玫瑰花瓣，神情严肃的一路履行着花童的职责。

宋璇的视线不知怎的盯着她们牵着的手，丁念就坐她旁边，轻轻用手肘撞了撞她的腰侧，宋璇就把表情收住了。


End file.
